Mas Alla
by Rose Of Angel
Summary: [Drabble] En la lejanía de la fría Siberia que los separa, una carta cuyo destinatario es el caballero de Escorpio, guarda aquellas palabras que unen a dos seres que se aman sin importar los obstáculos que los separan. [Yaoi]


**Más Allá**

Una carta. Miles de palabras expresando un solo sentimiento.

La distancia que nos separa en este momento no es un obstáculo para aquello que nos une en cuerpo y alma. Es lo que nos permite entregarnos mutuamente con la intensidad del ardor que siente mi corazón al verte, al escuchar tu voz y sentir tu aliento cuando tus labios están cerca de los míos. El gélido aire de los eternos hielos que puedo manejar a mi antojo no se compara con el frio que siento cada noche en la que ausente te encuentras y cuyo calor me haces extrañar con mayor fuerza cada día que paso.

Aunque los días de mi vida jamás fueron fáciles, sin la presencia de las personas a las que pude llamar padres, jamás me sentí solo, y eso te lo debo a ti. Con solo una sonrisa emanada de tus labios podías hacer mucho más por mí de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

No puedo olvidar aquel día en el que decidimos dejar atrás nuestros miedos y restricciones para sincerarnos el uno con el otro, tomando por sorpresa al cruel destino que no esperaba escribir letras de felicidad en nuestros futuros.

Ahora que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran lejos, lo que siento por ti, lejos de extinguirse, crece más de lo que ambos podemos imaginar con el pasar de los largos días de los cuales soy testigo, soportando aquella soledad impertinente que invade mi corazón y que solo el recuerdo de tu celeste mirada impide que me consuma por dentro. Eres el protagonista de los sueños que mi mente crea por las noches, en las cuales llegas sin avisar, cubierto de pies a cabezas hasta mi presencia, e inevitablemente me abrazas con todas las fuerzas que te impulsan para unir tus labios con los míos para darme a entender con simples gestos lo mismo que en el silencio de las noches susurro dentro de mi alma y es la razón principal por la cual en este momento te escribo estas pequeñas palabras con el mayor de los significados:** "Te extraño" **Milo

Gracias a la lejanía que nos mantiene distantes, he podido darme cuenta de la insana locura con la que mi ser necesita de ti, y te extraña, dándome cuenta de lo que te he llegado a amar en todo este tiempo. Es una confesión que admito no ha sido para mí fácil de explicar porque mis principios suponían que no debía aceptar aquellos impulsos que me llevaban a pensar en ti constantemente. Sé que a pesar de los kilómetros que nos separan estaremos juntos hasta que el destino trazado por las estrellas decida separar nuestras esencias de este mundo inclemente. Es por esa razón que pienso en ti y mi corazón respira por ti, dándome a entender que mi alma necesita estar junto a la tuya hasta el fin de mis días.

Gracias por estar siempre junto a mí, dándome aliento para seguir adelante y dar lo mejor de mí como hombre y guerrero, sin abandonarme y aceptándome tal como siempre he sido. Sé que mis palabras no son suficientes y que el tiempo que permanecemos separados se ha hecho mayor a medida que los días transcurren. Quiero decirte a través de estas líneas que todo lo que soy y seré, es y siempre será tuyo por siempre, mi querido escorpión.

Jamás dejare de soñar con el día en el que vuelva a verte junto a mí, pues ese día será aquel en que mi entrega para ti será definitiva, y te demostrare lo que mi corazón guarda por ti desde aquel día en el que me regalaste una sonrisa de aquellos labios que tanto anhelo besar y sentir el dulce veneno que me hace adicto al veneno del escorpión celeste. Te amo Milo de Escorpión y me atrevo a decirlo, y juro ante el reino de los hielos eternos que me rodea que jamás me arrepentiré de mis acciones hacia ti.

Recuerda que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia infinitos que nos separan mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaran, y con cada día que paso sin verte, mi corazón anhela tener el embriagante calor que posee tu cuerpo para envolverse con el sin importar que el hielo de mi alma se derrita con una mirada del cielo que habita en tus celestes ojos.

Siempre tuyo

_Camus du Verseau_


End file.
